The Fall of the Weltherrschaft
by DictatorEuro
Summary: The rebels have been getting rowdy, a secret has been discovered and the most powerful orginization on Neopia is about to crumble into nothing
1. Chapter 1

Never thought I would actually write a Neopets fanfiction xD awell... All of the pets that are named in this story are really, look them up in the searchbar-magigger

and to everyone who is in _The Weltherrschaft_ guild... don't attack me... its not like this will ever happen, Aldler wouldn't let it

EURO**

* * *

**

**The Fall of the Weltherrschaft**

the rattling of the plane's engines was so loud that scarcely anything could be heard over the perpetual metallic din. The korbat feared that if they flew too fast the constant quaking and shuddering of the old engine would cause the ancient plane to shake itself apart. It was amazing that these small biplanes were much quieter than the regular military planes the pet in the cock-pit normally used. Even if the korbat did want to fly faster, his surroundings would have prevented it. The impenetrable fog fell all around the plane, blanketing the entire machine in the vapor-like substance.

The korbat's gloved hands carefully held the rusted joystick in forward position, forever pushing the plane onward to try if it could break through the fog bank. His flaming orange hair was hidden under a leather pilot's hat. White fur covered his stern face; black stripes only enhanced his stone expression. The crème colored scarf that he wore was wrapped around his neck once and then tucked neatly into the maroon-brown bomber jacket so that it would not get in his way or his co-pilot's who sat behind him. His navy pants were pleated and then stuffed into the black boots on his feet. Wrapped around his left forearm was the blue band of his organization. The korbat always refused to wear the normal uniforms of the pilots because he knew that if he was shot down by the rebels, the uniform would be a one way ticket to the death house.

The korbat strained his goggle covered eyes to try and see anything, anything at all that would give them a reference point in this eternal sea of grays and whites. He wore a sour expression on his face as nothing became apparent in his blindness, he hated being in this vulnerable position. The radio had been coming in and out for the last half-hour or so adding the sound of cracking static in his right ear to the sound of the engine thundering in his left. The korbat knew eventually this and the feeling of total confusion would drive him mad. Rarely did he get nervous, but rarely did he fly in weather like this.

A small blue grundo sat in the pit behind him feverishly looking over tiny maps to try and figure out where they were. Unlike his superior pilot, the grundo did wear the uniform of his group. The forest green jacket was zipped fully up to protect him from the cold. The same color pants were pleated and tucked neatly into spit-shined brown boots. The same blue band was on his left fore arm also. Every so often his eyes would dart from the maps to a small compass strapped to the dash board. The only thing he could draw was that they were off course, extremely off course.

the two's original mission was simple: fly a spy plane over Mystery island and report what they saw back to Major Siibel. Rumors had been started that the resistance movement had been gathering power on the remote island. But the most simple of missions could be turned disastrous, as this one had, by the forces of nature and her fury. The korbat turned the plane upward to see if he could get above the fog, but the machine creaked in protest and he quickly brought it back to its original position. One thing was for sure, they were definitely over open water, so if the plane gave way their fates were most likely sealed.

There was an ear-splitting ringing as the radio attempted to connect back with head quarters. One of the white korbat's hands was reaching to turn it off when there was a break in the stream of static. "Re... Eag.. One! ...ed ... le .. On! A... you .. ere?" was clouded with the constant cracking, but it was definitely recognizable words. The korbat's hand reared back in surprise, but then flew to adjust the frequency to see if it could be made clearer.

"Yes, we're here!" he shouted in excitement. "We have been flying around in this fog for about an hour and have had no sighting of the land mark you gave us.." there was the muffled sound of someone trying to answer back. "Repeat that Home?" the korbat said "Wha... s.. you ... alt.. ude?" it took him a few seconds to decipher what was said to him. He looked to the dash board of the plane and then cursed loudly. These old planes were not equipped with and altimeter because they were not made for use in harsh fog. The only altimeter they had was the pilot looking over the edge of the plane to see how far down the ground was. For all the korbat knew, they could have less than 100ft of reaction space, which was suicide if anything happened.

"I can not tell" the pilot said loudly. The only answer he got was more cracking. Both pilot and co-pilot strained their ears for live words for the sea of static had once again over powered the radio. Suddenly there was a loud crack, the radio gave one final shriek and died altogether. Time seemed to be suspended as both froze in disbelief that their trusty radio had failed them. The korbat's hands held a death grip on the steering gauge, fear reflected in both of their eyes as their last ray of hope was distinguished like a candle. Now the docile gray fog had become a writing monster, its long arms ready to strike them down at its leisure.

The pilot did not believe his ears, "Home, do you copy?" he screamed into the receiver. His answer was the roar of the plane's metal engine. "It's dead..." the blue grundo stated the obvious, but for all the korbat knew he might have written their epitaph. The white pet's mind was occupied in trying to find possible scenarios in which they might make it out alive. He turned the plane into a sharp dive, despite the engine's creaking and moaning.

The plane fell like a rock from the sky. "Rajrah1" the blue grundo shouted his superior's name in surprise at his sudden action. "Stop! You'll stall the engine!" but Rajrah did not let up, he held the joystick fast as the plane plummeted. The korbat estimated how fast the dark waters were coming up at them from the last altitude that he knew for certain. There was an abrupt break in the fog and the black waters of the ocean yawned up to meet them.

Both pets shrieked in fear as Rajrah pulled back hard on the steering gauge. The plane made a steep curve and narrowly missed diving headlong into the ocean; it was not however sharp enough to clear them fully of the deadly waters. The planes wheels struck the sea causing the air craft to skip over the water. The engine coughed and sputtered as the propeller at the plane's nose started skipping beats and faltering.

"C'mon baby!" the Korbat shouted as he flipped several switches on the dash board and held the control firm in his hand. "Don't fail us now," he pleaded as the spaces between beats on the propeller became increasingly more and more obvious. The plane started sinking, and once again the wheels struck the water causing the air craft to be catapulted into the air. Rajrah struck the dashboard with a curled fist as their luck changed for only and instant, the engine roared back to life and the propeller started spinning normally. The pilot quickly put as much space between him and the ocean as he could; he pointed the plane's nose upward toward the fog that hovered over them like a white sheet.

The plane was gradually going upward when the fog abruptly melted away. Both pets paused for an instant as their minds comprehended that they were finally released from the fog. They quickly turned around to see the fog hovering like a great white fortress hovering behind them. "Rajrah!" the blue grundo shouted, his hand pointing toward something straight ahead of them. Rajrah quickly turned around and his stone expression twisted into one of horror.

The plane was headed straight toward a tree line. Tall trees hundreds of feet tall had suddenly sprung up in front of the air craft dwarfing it with their monstrous size. They had rooted themselves in a plateau of bluish-gray rock that rose above the ocean's limits. In the few instants the two pilots's had, Rajrah realized that this was not a simple island outpost or rocky crag; this was a whole other land mass. This was most defiantly not Mystery Island. Rajrah pulled back hard on the gauge, but it was already too late.

The planes engine coughed as his hurtled headlong into the trees that were blocking its route. The last thing the korbat knew was the plane hitting the tree line, red and white turret of hot pain and being plunged into endless black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The small white walled room was littered with maps and blue prints of all sorts and manner. Some were folded and some were crumpled up but most were open, whether they were open to the air or stacked on top of each other. Most of them had red lines drawn all over them like a spider webs draped between tree branches. The room itself was a perfect square with the large oak doors on the southern wall that lead to the room. The east and west wall were covered with maps and readouts of all areas on the Neopian planet. The North wall was lined with mahogany bookshelves crammed full of books. The dark wood floor was highly polished and gleamed in the artificial light, which streamed from a florescent fixture overhead that ran the length of the room. A large table sat in the center of the room and took up almost all free space save for a small area that ran around it that was intended for pets to walk. Sunk into the table was a highly accurate, painstakingly detailed map of the whole of Neopia. Scattered across the maps expanse was small pawn like objects, each with a different colored flag protruding from the top.

Pouring over the map table was a sickly colored green kougra. The kougra's face was horribly disfigured, his left eye was missing and the wound was sewn shut. His ears, though flat against his head because of the black high peaked officers hat that he wore, were tattered shreds of what a normal kougra's would be. His right eye was the same color as a ruby gemstone and was darting over all possible features and formations on the map. The kougra's body was built solidly suggesting a long while in the army. His left hand tapped impatiently on the side of the table as his twisted mind worked on formulation some strategic maneuver. Despite the pet's grotesque features, the uniform he wore was a handsome one. Pure black material complimented with silver buckles and buttons suggested that this kougra was a member of the secret service. Along with his stature, the uniform gave him a very commanding appearance.

He suddenly stopped tapping the table and lifted from his side his right had in which was clutched a wooden stick with a wide flat square end. He used the splayed end to move a group of pawns with black flags attached to their tops from the center of Happy Valley to the base of Terror Mountain; he stopped moving them before they intermixed with a group of red-flagged pawns. Moving the red flags off the board a twisted smile crept across his twisted features exposing jagged yellow teeth. He was about to repeat the same action of using black flagged pawns to eliminate red flagged pawns on the Top of Terror mountain when the door to the map room was thrown open breaking his concentration.

A lenny pushed his way into the room. His muddy brown colored plumage was dappled with graying feathers signifying that he probably was far older than the green kougra he had walked in on. His eyes were of a glossy black and reflected the light in them and his face wore a hardened expression from years of trying experiences and dangerous encounters. The uniform that he wore showed only slight variation from that of the kougra's. The style was the same but instead of a midnight black his was of a muted forest green and instead of silver buckles it was emblazoned with gold ones. Besides the gold buttons, numerous bars and medals were hanging on his left chest signifying that he was someone of far superior rank. He wore black, highly polished boots on his feet that reflected the light as though they had been made out of glass. The Lenny strode over to the kougra who quickly jumped to attention and saluted the lenny.

The bird returned the motion before saying "At ease, Major Siibel…" in a gruff voice that sounded like sand paper being rubbed against a rough plywood board. He quickly made an inspection of the Neopian map as the green kougra broke his stiffened position. "What have we got here?" he asked as he picked up one of the red flagged pawns that the kougra had moved off the map earlier in his featherlike fingers. "A group of rebels, Herr General." Major Siibel answered in a deep voice. The kougra pointed to the top of Terror Mountain with his free hand that was inhabited by black flagged pawns. "If I move my men to attack them first, and then move on to the top of the mountain, it would be faster than having your air force…" As the kougra pointed to a group of paws with a powder blue flag hovering somewhere over the altadorian sea "… move from the top mountain down to the base." He explained. The general gave the situation a critical look. '"And why is that Major?" the bird asked.

The kougra answered mechanically as though he had expected the General to ask him such a question. "Well, Sir Vikune, I know from experience and a military stand point it is better to be at the top of a hill then at the bottom, but my sources report that the outpost at the top is equipped with only anti-air units. This is troublesome for you because if you try to attack with your air-force the planes will be shot down with ease." Siibel then pointed to the base of the mountain, which his black-flagged troops now occupied. "This rebel outpost that has been built up here is equipped with regular infantry arms and supposedly nothing more. It is also a poorly defensible position because if that fort falls the rebels would have to run straight up the mountain to escape my men." General Vikune nodded at the kougra's logic and reasoning. "Where are these troops now?" the bird asked. Siibel pointed a few paces away to the center of Happy Valley. "… Waiting in the reserves, General Vikune, sir."

He was about to continue with his speech when someone burst through the oak doors once more interrupting him. Both pets turned to look who it was who had come running in so urgently. A tiny, rather scrawny yellow zafara with tousled hair had burst through the door. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and khaki shorts signifying that he was too young to join the main arm but was in the youth program for it. A maroon scarf was tied around his neck but had since gone askew from his scrambling to get to someone somewhere fast. When he saw whom he had run in on he jumped to a stiffened position and saluted energetically. Both leaders back to him even though they were not required to because of their superior rank over him. "Sirs, I have news for you sirs…" he said, his voice was still high suggesting that he was still too young to even think about enlisting in the army. The Zafara withdrew a rolled up letter from his pocket, General Vikune held out his hand for the paper.

The yellow pet placed the note in his hand. Unrolling it, Vikune's black eyes scanned over the words written down on the paper. After he finished reading it, the lenny lowered the paper, "Damn…" was all that he said, his voice was full of frustration. "What is it, sir?" the zafara asked timidly. The Lenny crumpled up the paper in his hand and threw it onto the map where it rolled off to one side. Instead of answering the messenger he spoke to the mutated kougra next to him. "They shot down another Red Eagle…" Major Siibel's brow furrowed in concern. "Where?" Vikune shifted uneasily before answering in a grave tone. "Over the Lost Desert." The kougra took off his hat and put a deformed paw to his forehead. "Do think it could have been Rajrah?" he asked Vikune. The General shook his head, "That's impossible, he would not have gotten that far off his original course." Siibel had to agree with the aged Lenny on that statement. He had only asked because Rajrah had not been heard from for several days, and it was not like the korbat pilot to not report back why he had or gotten so far off course. "So, how many is that?" the lenny paused to think of the answer. "Two this week, not including Rajrah is anything happened to him." Vikune's feather's ruffled. "The damn rebels are getting rowdy."

General Vikune then turned to the messenger Zafara. "What's your name, son?" he asked catching the pet off guard. "Um, well, um… its… Bhlitz." The yellow pet choked out. "Well, Bhlitz." The lenny addressed him in a commanding manner. "I need you to take this message to the Overlord, immediately. Tell him that the rebels have shot down another Red Eagle." Bhlitz saluted again, "Sir, yes, Sir." The yellow zafara said and then quickly bolted from the room leaving the two leaders to continue discussing their own matters

The Weltherrschaft building was a grand total of three stories, a; the leading officers had offices on the top floor and the lower ranks that earned offices had them on the second floor. The layout of the building was almost impossible to navigate for someone who had never been doing it many times before. He had to pass several other officers on his way to whom he did not salute, but they would understand his rush as he barreled down the white walled hall way. He made one final turn and quickly bolted to the double doors at the end of the hall for everyone knew that those doors lead to the Overlord Aldler's office. Usually only Generals and high-ranking officers went in that room and not one rebel that went in there was ever seen again. Bhlitz came to a screeching halt in front of the doors. He knew that he had to deliver the message, but Aldler had accumulated such a god-like presence in many's minds that the yellow zafara was suddenly struck by fear as his tiny hand hovered above the bass doorknob. A gold star with the Weltherrschaft symbol in its center gleamed in the center of both doors; His eyes stared in awe at their gold embellishments. The zafara finally mustered up the courage to even place his hand on the door's handle.

He pulled the doors opened and entered the room timidly and stealthily. The office was nearly twice the size as all the other offices that Bhlitz had ever been in and nearly twice as organized and clean. In this room only the west wall was engulfed by a map, it was identical to the one on the table top down in the map room and had all the same groups marked with pin like objects with the same flag color. The only difference was that the Terror Mountain rebel base ad not been invaded by Major Siibel's troops yet. Several bookcases crammed full of books of all shapes and sizes covered the east wall. A forest green Persian rug covered the floor beneath a dark wood desk. A High back clack chair was turned away from the door facing out toward the window that was at the opposite of the room from the doors. The yellow Zafara closed the door behind him as his eyes glazed over in wonder that he was even standing in the Overlord's room. There was a long silence as he took in his surroundings in astonishment.

He abruptly felt the presence of another in the room; his breath caught in his throat as his mind seemed to empty itself of thought. "H… h… hello?" he stuttered out as he let his eyes scan the room. "Herr Aldler?" there was not a sound following the Zafara's sentence. He felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest it was beating so loud and he was sure that anyone could have heard it in the room's silence. The chair suddenly spun around to face him causing Bhlitz to jump in surprise. Sitting in the chair was the Overlord himself and what Bhlitz saw surprised him. He had seen the Overlord before, but never this close before. The Aisha that was sitting in the chair was actually much shorter than he had expected him to be, and compared to his two generals down in the map room he looked almost friendly. His fur was of a light brown color with a white patch of fur that splayed across his muzzle. He wore a similar uniform as his generals only his was of a tan and light brown color. A number of bars and medals were attached to the front of his shirt; he also wore the blue Weltherrschaft band around his left forearm. The hat that he was so often seen wearing in all the posters and filmed speeches was not on his head, but instead it rested on the corner of his desk. Because he was not wearing the high peaked hat his slicked down pitch black hair was exposed.

The zafara quickly jumped to a stiffened position and saluted the Overlord; his face still wore an expression of awe. The Aisha stood up and to the Zafara's surprise the Aisha stood only so much taller than himself. "S…S-Sir! I have s-s… some bad news fr-from the m… m-map room…" he managed to squeak out to his overlord, whose face lost all expression after the words 'bad news'. "Und vat may zat be?" Herr Aldler said with his thick Germanic accent. "Its one of the Red Eagle, Sir," Bhlitz reported, gaining courage as he spoke. He still, however, was careful o how he said things because the last thing that he wanted to do was make the Overlord angry with him. "It was shot down over the Lost Desert." The Aisha stared at him and did not reply to this message. Bhlitz felt trapped in the piercing blue gaze of the Overlord like a deer caught in the headlights. Aldler sat back down in the chair and spun it away from the zafara to its original position it had been when Bhlitz entered the room. "Ze rebels arre getting braver…" he thought out loud. Bhlitz stepped forward. "If you don't mind me saying, Herr Aldler, that is exactly what General Vikune had said. He heard the overlord make a sound of amusement. Then Bhlitz spoke again. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking. What is a Red Eagle?" Speaking more to the window than to the zafara he answered, "Zat is a better qvestion foor Herr Vikune. But to answer plainly, Zey are a special ving off ze Air Foorce."

Bhlitz nodded in comprehension although he knew the Aisha would not see him do it. "I see, Sir." Suddenly Aldler spun back toward him, he leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk "Vhere did jou say ze plane vas shot down?" The zafara answered almost mechanically, "The Lost Desert." The Overlord paused to collect his thoughts, "Zat is Ipera's realm… I vould not intrude vitout her permission…" This surprised Bhlitz, for he thought, as overlord, you could do anything that you wanted. Aldler then stood up swiftly and reached for the hat, which he put on his head. Only when he stood fully erect and in full uniform did he even remotely look like the true leader that he was. He strode around he desk, past Bhlitz and to the door. Putting on the jacket that hung o the coat rack next to the door, Aldler reached for the door. He opened it to expose the hallway outside. "Come," he said as he held out his arm for the zafara, "Ve arre paying ze qveen a wisit..."

Bhlitz could not believe his ears. Why would the overlord choose _him_ of all pets to accompany him on this important mission? "B-but sir… I… I… I'm not worthy of-of this honor." Aldler tilted his head, "eef I sought jour vere unvorzy, I vould not haff invited jou…" The messenger did not know whether to stay or to go, but soon his eagerness and curiosity got the better of him. After exiting the room, Aldler closed the door behind them. As the two walked down the hallway they passed several officers, instantly they saluted to their overlord, but Aldler only gave them a nod of his head in reply. The walked toward the entrance of the building, from there they would have to drive the few miles to the airfield and then they would have to take a plane to the Lost Desert. Bhlitz was not too sure about the plane part after hearing of everything the rebels were doing to them.

The outside city was bustling in that early hour of the morning, but the overlord did not have to wait for any sort of transportation, his chauffer already had his car waiting for him. It took the driver no time to find his way through the traffic that clogged the inner city streets, cars seemed to move aside for them, but Bhlitz could not tell openly. The silence in the car was strained. Suddenly the yellow zafara broke the vigil. "What is Queen Ipera like?" he asked for he had ever met the queen and probably never would have had he not been invited along by his overlord. Aldler looked to the young pet. "She's a killer…" he said with a smile as he watched the expression on Bhlitz's face change from wonderment to fear. It took them twenty minutes to reach the airstrip on the outskirts of the city, but the lack of conversation that happened in the car made it seem longer. The Zafara felt that he should remain silent because he was lucky enough to even be here and he did not want to flout his chances.

--------------------

The desert sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon creating a shining aura around the dunes and turning the palace a brilliant gold color. Ipera lounged grandly on the terrace outside her chambers; the setting sun washed the entire platform and warmed her lithe body. The hissi wore the garb of her desert people that consisted of a robe of light cotton and various gold additions. She did not were her usual crown for she was done with hearings and royal inquiries for the day. The scales of her body were of a light tan color parted by black stripes, the scales of her underside were a shimmering gold. Her eyes were of a deep brown and reflected the dieing light of the sun as she absorbed its last rays before the cold night set in. She sighed; it had been a rather uneventful day for her. Ipera had spent most of her day trying to comply with the peasant folk that weren't even worth her time. It was not her fault that the crops had not been good that year, the rare spring rainfall came late this year and now she was getting the worst because of it.

There was the sudden sound of something being scraped across the sandy floor of her room. Ipera did not bother to turn her head to look over her shoulder for a brown blumaroo hopped into her view. He wore the garment of a palace scribe and a white headpiece used to keep his head cool in the heat of the day. She smiled to herself, now it was more or less useless because the sun's heat had long since lost its vicious hold on the desert climate. He dropped to one knee and bowed deeply to the hissi. "My queen," he said as he groveled in front of her. "There are two pets here who wish to see you." Ipera glared at him. "_They_ wish to see me?" she asked the blumaroo who shrank under her gaze. The snake let out a hiss. "Tell them that I will not see any more peasants…" The other bowed his head for he had more to say, "My Queen, these are no peasants." Ipera face went blank, Not peasants? Well then what were they usually someone important would have come into her palace with a flurry and the hissi would have had a longer notice as to when they were coming.

Ipera raised herself from the couch. "Where are these pets now?" she asked the blumaroo. "They are waiting in the hearing room," he answered obediently. A smile crept up upon Ipera's reptilian lips; perhaps she would humor these un-peasants for the time being. "Tell them I shall meet them there." The blumaroo bowed deeply again and hopped of to do the task that he had been given. The hissi slithered out of her chambers at a slow pace. There was no need to hurry for whoever was waiting for her was on her schedule. After all, she doubted that the pets waiting to see her were of any significance anyway.

--------------------

The hearing room was nothing more than a rectangle. The throne, which stood on the wall opposite the entrance, faced the rising sun so that during the early hours of the morning it glittered a gold color. A long strip of marble stone inset into the floor ran from the base of the throne to the door like a carpet. The banner of Ipera's rule hung grandly behind the throne. Just a little way to the left of the throne stood a small entryway for use only by the queen herself and others invited by her into her presence. A light gauze curtain hung over it a fluttered gently in the wind. On either side of the entrance to the room stood small wooden chairs that were completely opposite in grade to the throne. The yellow Zafara, Bhlitz, occupied one of these chairs. Aldler, however did not sit down, he stood and paced ever so slightly in front of the door.

His ears twisted around as the sound of scales being scraped across sand met them. Ipera had come expecting to see anyone except the leader of the Weltherrschaft waiting there for her. She wore a surprised look on her face as Aldler bowed to her, "My Qveen," he said "eff I may say jou look more stunning zen efer." Ipera slid p to him her arms outstretched in a friendly greeting. "Aldler, no need for formalities, first names please we have known each other long enough." Bhlitz tried to blend in with the furniture, although the queen and his overlord seemed to be on good terms with each other the zafara was afraid of the hissi. Both of them together made matters worse. He watched as Aldler held the queen's hands in his. "What brings the Great Aldler in to my palace?" Ipera asked in a friendly tone. The Aisha's expression of happiness dropped like a stone in a pond. "A grave matter, dear Ipera." He said. His sudden change in mood seemed to affect the queen as well as she was drawn into what he had to say. "What is it?" she inquired as she drew back her hands from the overlord's.

"One off my Red Eagles has been shot down by ze rebels…" Ipera's eyes flooded with anger. "Over ze Lost desert," He continued "I vould not dveam of bringing in my tvoops vitout jour permission to do zo." The hissi shook her head in disgust. "The rebels have been quiet down here for too long, I could foresee something like this happening." She turned away from Aldler and started to pace herself. "How dare those rabble-rousers even have the gall to step inside my realm I do not know, but Aldler, I openly give you permission to move as many troops in to this region as you need. I shall commission some of my own army to aid you in beating back these parasites. Too long have they been a thorn in our side for too long." Aldler dipped his head toward the hissi queen after she had finished speaking. "Jour arre to right…" he said, a strange hardened look on his face. "Eef anysing goes wrong eet iz people like jou und me zat take ze bullet in ze end." Ipera nodded in agreement to what the Aisha had proclaimed.

She sighed deeply and muttered softly to the over lord "you did the right thing," she said as Aldler's eyes fell to the floor. He answered back in just as small a voice. "I can only hope. Zis seems too perfect of a time foor zem to start rising. I feel az zo I'm valking into a tvap." Bhlitz had been leaning forward farther and farther through out the entire conversation and this quiet exchanging of words caused him to lean even farther forward. He suddenly heard a snap and flipped forward in his chair causing a loud crash in the room, Both Aldler and Ipera quickly turned to see what had caused all the commotion. The yellow zafara jumped up from the floor, the first thing he did was replace the chair to its original position. "Bhlitz?" Aldler said a hint of embarrassment in his voice; Ipera's reptilian features broke into a smile. "I'm sorry, sir." The zafara apologized. "And who is this?" Ipera asked not appearing bothered by what had just happened in her hearing hall. Bhlitz felt like a fool and the way he had just fallen out of the chair, he had shown both the queen of the lost desert and his overlord that he was one.

"This is Bhlitz, he is a messenger back at the Weltherrschaft Building." Aldler introduced the zafara to Ipera. "I admire your curiosity, Bhlitz," The Queen said "But one day that virtue will lead you into trouble." Bhlitz bowed to her. "I apologize, Queen Ipera." The hissi did not answer but Aldler took the liberty of answering for her. "I sank jou, Ipera, but ve must be going. Ve haff to help prepare for ze … 'invasion' persay" he gave Bhlitz a strange look, but the zafara got the idea that he had disappointed the overlord with his stupidity. The two of them bowed to the Lost Desert's queen, then turned on their heels and started to leave the hearing room. "Aldler!" Ipera called out as the aisha turned around at the sound of his name. "You and Messenger Bhlitz have traveled far. I offer you a place at my palace for the night." Aldler's ears fell. "Thank you, my Qveen, but zat von't be necessary…" Ipera tilted her head as she answered. "I insist." There was a painful long silence as the aisha thought about Ipera's offer in his head. Eventually he put up his arms and replied with "Who am I to ague vith ze Qveen?" The hissi smiled at his acceptance of her proposal.


End file.
